


Bernie Sanders

by Brieannakeogh



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: 2020, Real Life, voting recomindation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brieannakeogh/pseuds/Brieannakeogh
Summary: This is not a fiction. This isn't some weird reason to vote for someone. This is me, it's what happened to me and why I think that our government needs to be fixed. Even if I die before anything goes through at least I'll know everyone will be taken care of and helped. This is needed.
Kudos: 23





	Bernie Sanders

Yes this is the man I’ll vote for. It’s the man I’ll tell everyone in my family to vote for. Most of them are republicans but I don’t think I’ll have to argue about it. I’ll be able to convince them with a very realistic, easy statement. Health care for free. 

Both of my parents died from cancer. They both were diagnosed at 50 years old. My father survived for 2 years, and worked for the state before then for years. He had over 6 months of sick days, which was a miracle since he wouldn’t be put on disability for 6 months by the government. The medical bills and pills, chemo, etc. that they put him on, ate away at his 401k, all of savings, literally everything they had saved for retirement. Luckily my mom was able to care for him. The company she worked for was a very successful local business. The owners worked with her, and had her work at odd hours from home. Paid for the computer and all the things that needed to be changed on their software so it can be released via the internet instead of just closed circulation. They were the only reason we didn’t go bankrupt. 

I still removed myself from college since I knew they wouldn’t be able to pay for it. I started working side jobs and taking over all the payments they were helping me with. I was 19 when his first seizure happened and 21 when he died. After he passed my boyfriend and I moved in with my mother, instead of living in the home we were paying mortgage on. My mom at least found a renter for us, who only would go late sometimes. 

All of us were living paycheck to paycheck, but my mom still had her own 401k from her company. So she could still retire on her own. Then the system crashed. Stocks went down, the housing market went down. We could never sell our house because we could never make the amount we owed. Mom was worried about the 401k being good for her own retirement. I told her “don’t worry, you’ll still work for 10-15 years and stocks will go back up.” That is happening, but she got cancer a few years after dad died. 

She turned 50 as well and was diagnosed a few months after my boyfriend turned into husband. I couldn’t work so all the bills were paid by my husband’s paycheck and the amazing company she worked for. They still sent her a check every 2 weeks like normal. They took her and paid for sick trips so she could travel to places she wanted to be. They took her to a lawyer to fill out an appropriate death will. I’m very grateful to them. 

She ended up dying in 6 months. Everything she had, had to be sold. All the lower stocks, all her investments. Everything that went down. I had no job, very little money and the renter for the house I personally owned stopped paying their bill. My small inheritance was running out paying a mortgage, normal bills and having to buy a car so I could get a job. It only took a little while to go back to nothing. Owning the 1994 single wide trailer that my parents bought that year. 

Another big chunk was taken when we sold the house we were paying mortgage on still. Losing money instead of gaining it. We should have rented when we moved in together originally. 

Now it’s 10 years later and I have cancer too. Of course mine started earlier than theirs. I had already planned to up my life insurance to a large amount when I turned 49, but it started early. 

My insurance is the AHCA Blue Cross, which is ok but I have to have bronze to be able to pay for it. They said I would survive for 6-8 years and I’m sure my bills for hospitals will go up in flames. I can’t retire early, I can’t take vacations, I can’t quit my job. I’ll be here until I feel the effects of when I’m going to die. It’s the same as my dad had, but I’m a little lower stage. When I die my husband will be poor, jobless and I already heard he’s moving north. He wants more cold weather. I made sure he could afford it by doubling my life insurance policy. Hopefully the hospital doesn’t eat it away. 

We’re drowning again for the third time in my life and my family knows health care should be free. Those republicans will vote as liberal as possible so that this doesn’t happen to anyone else in the USA. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a fiction. This isn't some weird reason to vote for someone. This is me, it's what happened to me and why I think that our government needs to be fixed. Even if I die before anything goes through at least I'll know everyone will be taken care of and helped. This is needed.


End file.
